


your hand looks so warm and my heart feels so light

by toorunee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, Recipient: 61, these two idiots omg, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorunee/pseuds/toorunee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are walking back home from Natsu's holiday concert and they're a pair of fluffy idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hand looks so warm and my heart feels so light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas to everyone <3
> 
> I hope #61 really likes their gift!!

The air in Sendai was clear and cold, the stars above in competition with the city lights and the glittering lights strung along each tree in the city. Each of the paths throughout the City of Trees was lined with lights and lanterns to fill the season with an air of magic. Snow covered the ground like a blanket of soft white fluff. Crowds poured from the Tohoku University Theatre after their annual winter concert performed by the school's music majors. Tohokudai was a world-renowned university, not just for their domination of the volleyball university level or the highest academic marks in most of Japan, but also recently the increase in ability of the music students.  
  
"Nii-chan! Tobio-nii!"  
  
Hinata turned and threw his arms into the air as his sister made her way through the crowd and jumped into his arms. Her black concert dress flowed around them as Hinata spun them around a time or two.  
  
"Natsu, you were amazing!! I didn't even know you could do that on the violin!"  
  
Natsu beamed at Hinata, and Kageyama shook his head as he watched them. Their smiles matched each other with every inch of brightness they could muster. It was a wonder really, to see how alike the two Hinata sibling had become. Even in the separate fields they had chosen, both Natsu and Shouyou pushed both themselves and those around them to be the best they can be.  
  
I've been practicing for months to do that. Sensei really helped a lot!”  
  
“Well we're both very proud! Right Kageyama?”  
  
Kageyama nudged Hinata's shoulders and tried his best to play off the proud flush as Natsu beamed up at him now.  
  
“It was really good, Natsu-chan. You should be proud of your hard work.”  
  
Natsu slid her arms off of Hinata and slung them around Kageyama's waist.  
  
“You sound like such an old man, _Tobio-nii_!”  
  
Kageyama pouted a bit but reached up to ruffle Natsu's hair. She pouted back and pushed his hand off of her head. It was funny, how easily Kageyama's hand slid off from Natsu's head when it was used to laying just two inched shorter on Hinata's hair. The crowds around them began to fill out more and the other performers began to spill into the area with their families. Natsu looked up at Kageyama with a glint in her eye that reminded Kageyama of whenever HInata came up with some elaborate plan.  
  
“So Tobio-nii, when are you going to be my big brother for real? They passed the law already and you two aren't getting any younger.”  
  
Hinata's face was beet red and Kageyama felt like his airways had closed up as he started coughing.  
  
“Natsu!”  
  
“Sorry Sho-nii, but someone has to ask if you aren't going to. I've got friends who are getting married before you two are.”  
  
Kageyama recovered and extracted himself from Natsu's grasp. bumped his sister in the shoulder.  
  
“Everyone takes their own times with things.”  
  
Natsu rolled her eyes and reached over to ruffle her older brother's hair.  
  
“I know Shouyou, I just want you two to be happy. And don't let me beat you, okay?”  
  
Hinata scrunched up his face and Kageyama had to try not to laugh.  
  
“Don't be thinking about that! You're too young!”  
  
Natsu stuck her tongue out.  
  
“You just say that cause you're old.”  
  
One or two of the students called out to Natsu and she hugged Hinata and Kageyama one more time before running off to join them.  
  
“She's grown a lot, hasn't she?”  
  
Kageyama looked down to his boyfriend, whose eyes were watching Natsu run off with the kind of nostalgia that he rarely saw in Shouyou. People continued to walk around them and go about their night in the city.  
  
“Yeah, I mean she's in college now.”  
  
Hinata grinned and turned to look at Kageyama.  
  
“That means you're getting old too, _Tobio-nii_.”  
  
Kageyama reached out to grab Hinata's mop of orange hair that had only grown longer in all the years they had spent together, and Hinata dodged with a laugh. They ran like kids down the walkways of Tohoku University, still familiar from their days on campus and countless runs for the volleyball club, and before they knew it they had ended up near the old gym they spent so many hour at. The sky above them blanketed the city with stars and the snow that covered the ground made the atmosphere feel full of magic and old memories. Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the collar of his jacket and toppled them both over onto a bank of snow, laughing the whole way down. Kageyama flailed but laughed and the sheer level of ridiculousness and he looked down at Hinata's face from their pile of limbs that had gotten all tangled together.  
  
“You never seem to grow up, do you?”  
  
Hinata beamed up as his partner and grinned with the force of a million watts.  
  
“That would be boring! Besides, you love me anyway.”  
  
Kageyama leaned his head down and rubbed his nose against Hinata's. The movement felt familiar and warmed up both their faces as they laid together in the snow.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I do.”  
  
Hinata leaned up the last fraction of space to press their lips softly together. The years seemed to melt away in that moment and Kageyama felt as young as he had been when he first kissed Hinata by this same gym with his heart in his hands and their first college win behind them.  
  
“Hey Tobio?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Kageyama reached to the collar of Hinata's shirt and ran his fingers over the thick ring that hung from the chain under Hinata's shirt, and Hinata rubbed his cheek against Kageyama's face.  
  
“When do you think we'll tell them that we already got married?”  
  
Kageyama buried his face in Hinata's neck as they both burst out laughing. Hinata reached out and intertwined his gloved hand with Kageyama's.Their hearts felt as light as the stars, the decorated trees, the lanterns that lined the walkways...it was a feeling neither of them would have traded for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> spacenesswrites.tumblr.com  
> come yell at me about volleydorks


End file.
